


Mine

by slowloris2485



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Mark steals Yugyeom's sweater.





	Mine

It was the shouting that got him up.

Yugyeom and BamBam had been arguing, _shouting,_ the way they usually ended up doing when they were playing a game together. They had gotten a little better about it because Jinyoung and Jaebum had gotten pretty pissed about it before, but Jinyoung and Jaebum weren’t home at the moment anyway. It usually happened after several rounds of play, when they were too focused on the screen.

This time, it was Mario Kart and they were neck and neck at the last lap. It was BamBam who threw his hands up in victory in the end, almost throwing his controller while he was at it, a shout leaving his lips. Yugyeom scowled, turned, and opened his mouth to demand a rematch and remind BamBam that they were currently two and two when he spotted Mark shuffling into the room. The words died.

Mark flicked BamBam on the head in greeting. “Mind keeping it down?” His hair was sleep ruffled and he reached up after to rub at his eyes. Yugyeom, however, was mostly focused on what he was wearing.

The sweater was a couple sizes too big for him. It came down almost to his fingertips and his mid thigh. It showed off one of his collar bones. It was Yugyeom’s. More specifically, it was the one he’d taken off around two hours earlier when he’d stopped by their room before coming into the living room to play the game.

“Sorry,” BamBam said. When he turned to Yugyeom, though, caught the expression on his face, he laughed loudly and waved his hand in front of Yugyeom’s face. “I think you broke him.”

Yugyeom frowned, swatting BamBam’s hand away. He felt his face heating up. Mark had brought his hands up to his own to hide a smile that he could see anyway. “I’m fine. Whatever.” He slumped back and hit BamBam on the shoulder because he was still giggling.

He still watched Mark leave the room to go back to bed and BamBam ended up winning the next round too, much easier than he had the last time. He didn’t care as much as he would have before, especially when he made it back to bed and found Mark there, still wrapped up in _his_ sweater.

Mark looked really, really good in his clothes. He wondered briefly, as he settled in behind Mark and wrapped an arm around him, if he could convince him to come to bed wearing _only_ his sweater one night.


End file.
